callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stakeout
hey on the trailer.. this was called the ithaca 37 02:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC)thecreed07 02:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) it doesn't matter,i've changed this page's name a few times but it just goes to shit,some people prefer not to believe the truth.Poop copter 14:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Agreeable, it is an Ithaca 37 Stakeout variant - some guys maybe wanna make it stakeout? Wiki-waffle 14:43, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Shotguns in General One of the first things I'd like to confirm when Black Ops launches (or if somehow released gameplay footage demonstrates) is whether or not shotguns will still have a tighter spread while hip-firing than they do while ADS. The recent Xbox Insider video referred to "shotguns being returned to primary weapon status because of their lethality". I was thinking this might reflect some balance change that altered their balance. Incrognito 17:19, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not too sure about the spread, though I'm pretty sure most of the shotguns have an ample boost to their range and accuracy (for a shotgun). It seems to me that the Stakeout and HS-10 have relatively short ranges from gameplay I've seen while the Olympia and SPAS-12 have longer range capability (the Olympia especially). Though I don't notice much either when people are hip firing as the spread "seems" to be the same Draco122 11:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :To answer the OPs question, the spread is the same from the hip as in ADS. However, now the hip spread varies depending on stance and movement, making ADS (which would be the same as hip-firing while unmoving) necessary if you want to be mobile. YuriKaslov 17:29, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::When it comes to the actual preformance of the weapons, don't take the ingame stat cards too seriously. The Stakeout actually has the farthest range and tightest grouping of all the shotguns(especially with the grip). But as far as ADS vs.Hip spread the shottguns actually have a wider spread in ADS. Its hard to see with a Stakout, but i tried the SPAS-12 with Steady Aim. With this setup the wider ADS spread is extremely noticeable. 03:43, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Bullshit, the shotgun spread is utterly random, hence why you sometimes can't kill people even at close range. And the stakeout has the second-highest range, only superceded by the Olympia which has further damage dropoff. YuriKaslov 22:31, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Ammo Size In nazi zombies the ithaca/stakeout had 6 shells in a clip/magazine/cartrige, but in multiplayer it has 4 shells. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔΣĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 01:17, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Attachments? Hey guys, I currently can't own a copy of Black Ops due to age limit given by my country. Anyway, I would appreciate if you guys can help to confirm the attachments on the list? Wiki-waffle 14:36, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :There's only the grip. YuriKaslov 15:15, November 20, 2010 (UTC) : :For the record, every single shotgun in Black Ops only has one attachment for it (except the Olympia, which has none at all). The Stakeout has the Grip, the Spaz has the Suppressor, and the last one has Dual Wield. It looks like Treyarch is taking a more sensible approach to shotguns than Infinity Ward did in MW2. 20:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) The Name My question is, who found this odd name? Russified XBox 360 version refers to it as Ithaca 37, not a word about Stakeout. And I don't think the translators were given "artistic leeway"... 18:16, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :: The Stakeout and the Ithaca M37 are the same weapon Doublekill10 (talk) 15:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :This is the English Call of Duty Wiki, so we use the name that the English version of the game provides to us. -- 19:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Round 22 in nazi zombies? uhm, no The top damage the Raid does is 2400 if all pellets hit. That's only a one kill until round 19 if you look at zombie health charts. The shotguns in Black Ops zombies have been nerfed because they don't have the multipliers that the World at War shotguns had. 01:03, March 7, 2011 (UTC)donthaveanameonthiswiki Picture of third person with grip? I don't really think that the third person picture of the stakeout with a grip in the trivia section is a good representation of it, well, because you can't really see the grip, it's sort of behind an arm. I don't want to remove it, but I think it doesn't really work as a picture of a grip. Just a thought. Ammo Size and Attatchments Doesn't anyone think that there should be an increased ammo size and/or more attatchments for the shotguns in Black Ops? IMO they've really limited the shotguns capabilities. -Harold. Second-Longest Damage Drop-Off The Olympia slightly edges out the Stakeout, not the other way around. 18:42, June 12, 2011 (UTC)A Wikia Contributor